Easter Bunny
by Angkeats
Summary: TG One shot- Gabriella Montez' birthday happens to fall on the Easter weekend and her friends decide to take her out, where they joke that she will meet the Easter Bunny...


**Hey everyone, here is a little seasonal one-shot I managed to pop out for you!**

**I hope you enjoy it :) This is dedicated to Amy who inspired me by making me Easter cards featuring Zac and Vanessa in bunny outfits...**

**Easter Bunny**

"I don't think these bunny outfits were such a good idea…" Gabriella Montez frowned as she tried to keep the headband with attached ears on straight, tottering a little in her impossibly high heels.

It had been Taylor's idea to dress up in bunny outfits for Gabi's birthday; and go out on the town with the 'gang'. Gabriella had the perfect platform heels in her closet- for a good reason she mused as her feet began to ache already- they were black and patent- a perfect match for the fishnet stockings and black leotard she was wearing. Her white fluffy tail was stuck just above her generous backside and she had accessorised with white gloves and a white choker; adding the ears on last.

Her long, black, curly hair washed sexily down over her shoulders and her dark brown eyes were lined with black, her lips devil red. She looked around her group of friends and thanked god she wasn't the only one who was exposed like this. But right now, she would give up the whole idea just to be allowed to lie on her sofa in her velour sweats nursing a mug of hot chocolate.

"Stop moaning, Gabi…" Sharpay, the blonde of the gang smiled over her shoulder at her, seemingly at home in her revealing get-up.

"I feel like a hooker…" She mumbled to herself sulkily.

"You never know, we might meet the Easter Bunny!" Taylor called out, raising laughs from the small group of girls, knowing Gabi's birthday clashed with the Easter holiday.

"Ha-ha…" Gabi said as she looked down to make sure her tights weren't laddered from her persistent tripping over her own feet.

"Something funny?" A male voice asked, one she had walked right into whilst not looking ahead.

They had arrived at the club they were destined for and her friends had gone ahead, leaving her straggling behind, now having bumped into a guy in the street. Only he wasn't a normal guy. He was dressed in a white rabbit's costume and his voice was muffled by the headpiece of his costume. _What the heck?_

"Wha…? Oh! No…um…" Gabi looked at him, then behind him, behind herself, and then back at him with a frown. "Sorry."

Her friends were nowhere in sight. Just what had happened in those two seconds she had looked down?

"You can bump into me any time…" The rabbit insisted suggestively.

"I should…go." She said, still confused, waiting for him to let go of her arms where he had been supporting her from falling.

"A beautiful rabbit like yourself shouldn't be out here alone," The stranger said.

"I'm not…my friends were here a second ago and now…" She looked around, more puzzled than ever.

"A gaggle of bunnies?" He checked.

She nodded, bemused. He was a bunny himself wasn't he?

"They went that way…" He pointed across the road toward the 'Red Cube Club'.

"Nice of them to wait for me…" She muttered, heading that way without thinking to say thank you to her saviour. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Hey…"

She frowned as the empty dark street flashed back at her, the rabbit-man she had encountered nowhere to be seen. But his voice stayed with her, purring in her mind as she crossed the road to catch her friends.

"How weird was that?" She mused, entering the club and gaining interested looks from men and women alike.

"Hey you left me out there!" Gabi accused Taylor and Sharpay as they lifted cocktails high up above the head's of the revellers inside the club.

"Where did you go? We thought you were right behind us…" Taylor asked her voice loud against the music.

"I was out there with some _guy _dressed as a rabbit!" Gabi shouted back.

"You met a guy already?" Taylor's mouth opened to an 'o'.

Gabi rolled her eyes and screamed to herself. "No I did not _meet _a guy! I ran into him while I was checking my pantyhose."

"I bet he helped you check it, too, huh?" Taylor lifted a brow suggestively.

"Oh for goodness' sake…" Gabi huffed and barrelled through the crowd to reach the bar. "Two shots!" She called to the barman, downing them one after the other and then ordering a Cool Blue cocktail to sip.

"So where'd he go?" Taylor asked her small Latino friend, seeing her moody face scanning the crowd.

Gabi shrugged. "I don't know. Home I guess. To the warren" She smirked at her joke.

"He didn't come inside?"

"No, I don't think so." Gabi looked non-plussed.

"Did you ask him?" Taylor questioned next.

"No, should I have? Do you know something, Tay?" Gabi asked suspiciously.

Taylor paused and then smiled at her friend. "Look, it was Shar's idea."

"What was?" Gabi frowned.

Sharpay at that moment appeared through the crowd, grabbing Gabi's hand and pulling her toward a private corner of the club where two large sofas sat in an alcove, sheltering them from the rest of the club.

"Wait till you see this, Gabriella!" Sharpay squealed excitedly, sitting on the sofa with her drink and sipping it.

"What is going on?" Gabi looked around to Martha and Kelsi and neither spoke, they just smiled secretly.

"I _told _you the Easter Bunny would come…" Taylor nodded toward the club floor and what Gabi could only assume was the same man, dressed in his white fluffy bunny suit; was heading their way, with a beat box.

"Oh you didn't!" Gabi gasped, putting her head into her hands.

"It's your birthday, you need cheering up and the perfect way to do that is to watch a man get naked…" Sharpay stated knowingly.

"Please god…" Gabi prayed upward, launching upwards to escape the stripper that her friends had booked for her. Who on earth had planned this outing, she wondered?

"Nope, no exits…" Taylor sat on Gabi's lap to hold her down, until the smaller girl pushed her over, leaving her in the middle of the trio; slap bang centre stage for the rabbit's attentions it would seem.

It was quite funny, really, watching him dance in the suit. He must be hot, she mused, inside the massive furry costume. He came over a few times in the routine, gave her a mini lap dance and offered her a stroke, which Taylor forced her to comply with by pushing her hand onto his fluffy head.

"Good grief…" She rolled her eyes, watching as he wiggled away and bent over facing away as his furry paws came up to remove his head.

Troy Bolton quickly slicked his sweaty hair back with his shaky hands and pulled out the bouquet of flowers from inside his costume, twisting quickly to present them to Gabriella.

The moment he'd walked into her outside the club, he'd been awed by her beauty. A small, dark haired, coffee-skinned Latino dressed in a bunny outfit had got his blood running hot. For her to be his intended client was a ridiculous twist of fate; and a cruel one at that.

He'd had the impossible luck of never having to dance for someone he fancied before and now he felt the nerves kick in for the first time in a long time.

"Happy Birthday, Gabriella," He announced, kneeling to hand her the gift, taking her hand to kiss it.

"Sing!" Taylor shouted.

"Sing, sing!" The girls chanted, leaving Gabi to screw up her face in disgust at their demands, looking Troy in the face.

"I saw you outside." She stated bemusedly.

The next thing out of Troy's mouth was not a response, as he longed to do, but the song he had to sing.

#Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday Gabriella

Happy Birthday to you…#

He smiled sheepishly at her as he finished and got up, turning his music back on as he began his sexy wiggle to the beat once more.

"Oh no…" Gabi said, getting up quickly, about to stop him. But it was too late. He had Velcro in places she hadn't even imagined and had whipped of his white, furry skin in a flash, turning back to her almost naked, taking her breath away.

She blinked a few times and tilted her head. He had on black boxers printed with pink bunnies, with the obligatory tail of course. Around his wrists were white cuffs with black buttons and a collar to match; Chippendale style. His body was perfect. His chest muscled, his belly ripped, his arms loaded. It was all she could do to keep breathing and stay upright while he completed his dance, gyrating around her suggestively as she stood and tried not to die.

Finally the music ended and Troy held his final pose for a second, before blushing deeply and turning to grab his things.

"Hey wait up!" Sharpay called as he quickly headed across the throng of club-goers.

"What was that about?" She asked the other girls as Gabi watched him go.

"I'll be right back…" She told her friends, not noticing their knowing smiles as she distractedly followed Troy through the crowd.

"She so fancies him!" Martha commented as Gabi disappeared.

"That's the plan…" Sharpay commented. "I've been trying to set them up for months but they kept saying no…"

"How come?" Kelsi asked.

Sharpay shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe tonight will work after all," she smiled happily.

"She's coming back…" Martha warned.

"Already?" Taylor turned to check and Gabi was indeed threading back through the crowd.

"Did you get his number?" Sharpay asked excitedly as Gabi returned to the group.

"No, it was weird, he wasn't interested." Gabi half smiled, half frowned.

"He what!?" Sharpay screeched, and then composed herself. "I mean who wouldn't be interested in our Gabi…"

Taylor rubbed her arm. "Hey, don't worry," she soothed.

"He was hot…" Martha salivated into the conversation.

"Wasn't he?" Gabi asked, still dazed by the planes of muscle that had danced before her moments ago.

"I'd fuck like a rabbit with him any day…" Martha announced, making Sharpay choke on the cherry she had picked from her cocktail umbrella.

"Martha Cox!" She complained.

"What? He was gorgeous…" She argued back.

Gabi smiled at her friends, giggling at their banter. "You guys! This is the best birthday ever!"

"Hooray to that!" Taylor cried, instigating a group hug.

"To the dance floor!" Sharpay announced.

--

Troy looked at the address on his dash one more time before he hopped out of the van, placing his rabbit head on to complete his white outfit as he headed up the pathway of the remote suburban house to greet his recipient of the day.

"Hope you like it, Mrs. Fisher…" He mumbled to himself, praying he had the right house; or he might give some old lady the fright of her life.

The door opened mysteriously as he approached and he frowned, pressing a furry paw against the wooden surface as he peered in.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Come through!" A female voice called and he smiled bemusedly inside his costume, wondering what the heck he was letting himself in for here. It wouldn't be the first time one of his former clients had tried to seduce him by booking him privately, at their home address. Those situations were not altogether easy to get out of and he bit his lip as he wondered if he should step inside and tempt fate.

"Troy…" The voice called again, making him freeze with shock. There was only one of his clients who knew his name. It shocked him that she was the one who had called, though. He didn't expect her to do that.

He crept through the door, shutting it behind him and taking a bolstering breath. As he pushed open the half- ajar living room door, he was greeted with the sight of Gabriella in her own bunny costume, tail and ears intact as she stood with a seductive red smile on her lips and her hands on her rounded hips.

"Don't be afraid, I don't bite. I'm just a little bunny rabbit…" She said in a sexy husk.

He lifted off his head before he got too hot and started to sweat- something that was not attractive he knew.

"A beautiful little bunny rabbit." He allowed, coming closer.

"A sad little bunny rabbit…" She stuck out her lower lip and he caught his breath at her wide, brown eyes staring into his.

"Why are you sad, bunny?" He asked softly, stepping ever closer, touching her upper arms with his soft paws.

"Because you left before I could kiss you the other night…" She implored, looking up to him.

"Oh. Oh, well, then we better do that right now so you're not sad anymore," He suggested, cupping her face to do just that.

They both gave in to the attraction that bounded between them wordlessly as their lips meshed and Troy felt and excited little buzz run through his body as he kissed her.

"Bad bunny…" Gabi whispered, threading her fingers into his hair, pressing against him as she reached to kiss some more.

Troy groaned and let his strong, bulging arms bring her tightly into his fur-wrapped body, the ache of his arousal starting as their tongues met and collided in their passionate kiss. He was kissing her with no regard to anything but the tightness in his groin; one Gabriella was rubbing against seductively.

"I could get fired…" Troy husked, his hands dropping to cup her backside as she rubbed herself against his muscled thigh, her little tail tickling his fingers. Her ears were crooked and her lips were smeared red and it was all he could do to stop himself taking her there and then.

"I won't tell a soul…" Gabi promised, arching as his hand trailed down her thigh and he bent to reach; kissing her neck as he did so.

"This is insane…" He whispered to himself more than her, because she was looking for an entry into his outfit, her hands wanting to feel his body and escalate their foreplay.

"Why? We're together aren't we? I admit I was a little surprised when I saw you at the club on my birthday, seeing as you had told me you were a lounge singer, but I have to say, Troy, your job is a total turn-on…"

He chuckled against her skin, feeling relief flood his veins. All of the words they hadn't said were in that sentence and the game was over. He didn't have to hide any more. They didn't have to pretend.

"Sharpay thought she was setting us up, you should have heard her rag me out when supposedly I turned you down…" He murmured, busying himself with ridding her outfit, item by item, kissing her skin. He laid slow, soft kisses over her shoulder as he peeled down her leotard, eliciting sounds of approval from her swollen lips.

"She didn't know…" Gabi began, then sucked in a breath as his thumb pressed over her hard nipple, having bared her torso, "…that we had already met." She finished breathlessly.

"Can you leave those on?" He squinted sexily, referring to her suspenders and heels.

She smiled felinely at him, running her hands over his shoulders and down his powerful arms, then dipping to rid her panties.

"I should think so…" She allowed, walking him over to the sofa and pressing him into the seat as she watched him; eyeing his erection as it surged against his boxers.

She bent over to tug off his shorts, kissing his mouth again, feeling his hands run into her hair, dislodging her ears; then dropping down her body to touch and stroke, making her pant and whine aloud.

Straddled in his lap, she cried out as he released her breasts from her bra and suckled her nipple, flicking his tongue there and bringing hot, sweet sensations between her thighs.

"What will we tell Shar?" He wondered with a smile as her abandonment to their desire increased; his body taut with need as a result.

They had spent weeks concealing their relationship; the CEO of the biggest Law firm in town dating a 'lounge singer'. He had felt like his real job could ruin her reputation and had suggested they feign disinterest in public, only enjoying their togetherness behind closed doors. Gabi hadn't understood, she'd not seen any reason why they should hide their love but he'd convinced her it only added to the excitement. Now he wondered how their friends would take the news.

Gabi on the other hand, was only slave to his touch and couldn't even attempt to think straight while his hands owned her like they did.

"Oh, god, I'll tell her the Easter Bunny came to visit me…" She moaned, bucking against him, wanting him inside her. This would be their first time together and she was overwhelmed by her need for him.

He cupped her face and licked below her ear, blowing against the skin gently.

"This show is just for you, Gabi…" He husked into her ear.

She giggled and met his gaze. "I should hope so," She smiled, taking him into her hands as she protected him, sinking onto his waiting heat and sighing out as he filled her, completely.

"You are a beautiful bunny…" He complimented before his body lost control underneath hers, slave to her rhythm.

He threw his head back against the sofa and rounded his hands to her hips as she bucked and drove in his lap, taking them both the heaven and back. He closed his eyes and thrust upwards as he orgasmed, spilling his seed into the condom she had applied. His breaths stretched his lungs as he fought for oxygen, opening his eyes to check on his partner, watching her as she smiled softly at him.

"Oh my," She said simply, leaning forward to hug her arms around his neck. He wrapped her into his arms, brushing her hair tenderly with his fingers.

"Happy Birthday, Bunny." He whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"Happy Easter, Troy." She murmured back. "I love you too."


End file.
